Rain
by Maru.SS
Summary: ... Mustang afastou-se, aturdido, seus olhos presos ao rosto desesperado do pequeno Elric, o corpo tremendo em mudo pânico. – Oh não... Edward, por favor... e-eu não quis... Eu não-... " Ed&Roy BL/Yaoi
1. Uma introdução aos acontecimentos

Rain

Sua face corava de raiva. Os sentimentos mal contidos quando avançou na gola da roupa militar de Mustang. – Repita isso, coronel de merda! –urrou ele, seus braços pressionando-o contra a porta de seu escritório.

– Quer mesmo que eu repita? Pois se reagiu assim na primeira vez que ouviu, imagine numa segunda? – respondeu irônico, o coronel, ostentando seu sorrisinho de escárnio – Você deveria se acalmar um pouco, _pequeno Fullmetal_, nervosinho do jeito que é, vai acabar tendo um ataque.

– Quem você está chamando de projeto de anão de jardim, hein?! –tornou ele, furioso, prensando-o ainda mais contra a porta. – Seu desgraçado!

Aquilo já estava começando a se tornar incômodo para o coronel. Aquela discussão infundada não os levaria a nada, e a pressão do corpo do pequeno contra o seu certamente não fazia bem ao seu autodomínio. Sentiu o corpo juntar-se ainda mais ao seu e num misto de impaciência e receio – pois daquela maneira o menor poderia sentir certas "coisas" não muito bem vindas por ele –, inverteu, num movimento rápido, as posições, pondo-se sobre o menor sem encostar seu corpo mais que o estritamente necessário para intimidar o menor. – Olha aqui moleque, concordo que, para alguém de sua idade, você esteja acima da média, mas se pretende mesmo desafiar alguém maior e mais experiente que você, primeiro procure conhecer as fraquezas de seu oponente, ou a situação pode se virar contra você.

Ed corou violentamente o contato com o moreno, que,contra os planos iniciais do coronel, aumentava gradativamente, fazendo seu pequeno corpo estremecer. – M-me solta..!

– Sempre age impulsivamente, não é mesmo Edward? –murmurou, pressionando o corpo menor cada vez mais de encontro à porta. – Tenho inveja de você, que pode agir tão livremente quanto quiser... Não... posso...

– Coronel...?

– É impossível. manter o controle. com. você. tão perto... – seu corpo contra o do outro, seus braços apoiados à porta, pouco acima dos ombros do garoto. Seu corpo gritava por aquele maldito contato. Tão forte... Tão intensa e devastadoramente que mal se deu conta do que fazia, apenas viu-se, de repente, sobre o outro, sua boca explorando a outra inconsentidamente.

Edward começou a se debater, seu desespero crescente junto às sensações estranhas que sentiu em seu corpo ao receber o toque invasor, um formigamento em todos os membros, meus lábios e língua quentes, como que afetados pelo fogo do mais velho. Juntou todas as forças que ainda não o haviam abandonado, empurrando Roy para longe de si.

Mustang afastou-se, aturdido, seus olhos presos ao rosto desesperado do pequeno Elric, o corpo tremendo em mudo pânico. – Oh não... Edward, por favor... e-eu não quis... Eu não-...

Os olhos dourados pareciam opacos, fixos, sem vida, nos do mais velho. – I-isso... –começou, sua voz vacilando - Eu percebi. muito bem. – fez uma grande pausa, como que para tomar fôlego. Desviou o olhar para o chão, seu punho fechando-se em um novo acesso de fúria. – _Você é nojento, sabia?_ _Acha divertido abusar de subordinados, não é?_ Era isso que queria? Me subjugar?! Acha que me forçando vai conseguir o que quer!? SEU SUJO!

Sentiu uma forte dor na parte esquerda do rosto, evidenciando o soco que acabara de levar, pouco antes do garoto fugir correndo.

– EDWARD! –chamou-o. O pânico tomando conta de seus atos.

– EU ODEIO VOCÊ! – ainda pôde ouvir o garoto urrar, assustando a todos os oficiais presentes nos corredores.

-x-

O que aquele desgraçado achava que estava fazendo? Aquele idiota o provoca e depois tenta abusá-lo sexualmente? Além de pervertido agora era pedófilo?!

– D-desgraçado! Como ele-... O que ele-... – não conseguia nem sequer pensar direito, o sangue correndo rápido pelo seu corpo e rosto. E só quando parou de correr poder notar uma alteração _perturbadoramente irritante_ em seu corpo. – Olha o que...! _Filho de uma-...!_ Isso não-...!

Sentiu algumas lágrimas se acumularem em seus olhos, aumentando ainda mais sue ódio. Por que estava naquele estado? Aquilo simplesmente não podia ser-...

Levou a mão aos lábios, sabia ser um tanto vergonhoso para a idade que tinha, mas aquele tinha sido o seu primeiro _beijo_ de fato. E logo com _quem_? E ainda por cima forçado!

– Maldito. Aquele coronel _MALDITO_! – berrou mais uma vez, as lágrimas escorrendo de seus olhos. Sentiu-se enjoado, tal a confusão que sentia.

A rua estava vazia, por isso não fez cerimônia em largar-se no chão. A cabeça a mil.

– Ele não podia ter feito isso...

-x-

Jogou-se no pequeno sofá preto de sua sala, ignorando as batidas insistentes na porta recém fechada. Mesmo sabendo ser sua fiel companheira Riza, desempenhando seu papel de "babá".

– Por favor, coronel, abra a porta. O senhor tem uma pilha de papéis para assinar e está deixando a todos preocupados.

– Sabe bem que não assinaria papel nenhum de qualquer forma. – retrucou mal-humorado, ignorando o burburinho geral que se formava ao lado de fora de sua sala, silenciado a tiros, em bem da verdade.

Seu sangue fervia de raiva e frustração.

Raiva de si, por ter se contido. E frustração _sexual_, pois apenas aquele toque bobo fora mais que o suficiente para despertá-lo.

– Isso é patético... – suspirou inconformado, observando o volume, ainda que consideravelmente menor extremamente desconfortável. – Preciso de "companhia". E urgentemente... – constatou desgostoso.

Levantou rapidamente, alinhando seu uniforme militar e saindo pela porta na qual a tenente ainda o chamava.

– Coronel-... Aonde o senhor vai?

– Sair. Assunto urgente _e particular_. – sublinhou bem as ultimas palavras para não deixar dúvidas de que queria estar sozinho.

Riza olhou-o em ar reprovador, mas não fez menção a impedi-lo. – Está bem então... Apenas não perca a hora amanhã, entendido Coronel?

– Sim Tenente. –concordou com uma continência para logo depois arrancar o sobretudo militar e sair carregando-o ao ombro.

-x-

Como era de se esperar, parou no mesmo bar de sempre, no mesmo local de sempre e pediu a mesma bebida de sempre.

E como era de se esperar, logo o garçom lhe trouxe um bilhete de algum dos clientes. Uma moça, no caso, consideravelmente bonita, que não parava de olhá-lo. Pena... preferiria um homem na atual circunstância, mas os cabelos louros que lhe caíam aos ombros de maneira familiar afastaram qualquer chance de decidir-se por recusá-la.

Notou que outras pessoas o olhavam, entre estes um homem. Era bonito afinal, mas preferiu os cabelos loiros e o pouco tamanho da moça aos braços fortes e o ar viril do outro.

Era cômico, pois nunca gostou de loiros antes. Em bem da verdade sempre preferiu ruivos, mas simplesmente esqueceu sua preferência ao ver-se tão ridiculamente atraído por aquele loirinho baixote e boca-suja.

Viu a garota se aproximar com um tipo de timidez convicta que o fez lembrar ainda mais do pequeno Elric. Era um tanto mais alta que o garoto, mas sem os saltos ficaria exatamente do mesmo tamanho do garoto, mesmo que calçado de suas botas-plataforma. Logo surgiu a obstinação de tirar dela aqueles sapatos, mas para isso precisava estar a sós com ela.

Logo que esta se sentou a seu lago, ofereceu-lhe um drink e perguntou seu nome. Repetiu-o mentalmente várias vezes para gravá-lo, mas apenas gravou que começava com _E_.

Conversaram um pouco e logo o coronel abordou o ponto que desejava, direto e delicado, como um bom sedutor e a garota apenas riu, uma risada segura que lembrou-lhe a risada de Edward.

– Gostei de você. É sempre direto assim? – perguntou ela apoiando o rosto na mão pequena em ar de interesse

– Apenas quando julgo necessário. – afirmou charmosamente, dispensando de seu sorriso mais enganadoramente bondoso. – Mas posso ser mais discreto em meu interesse se assim prefere.

–Não, não, não... Gosto de coisas diretas, por isso não pense em ser subjetivo comigo.

– Mas então? Aceita ir a um lugar mais tranqüilo?

– E onde seria este lugar? Seu carro, sua casa...?

– Creio que minha casa esteja um tanto longe daqui. Havia pensado em um Hotel que conheço.

– Hotel?

– Sim. É o Hotel discreto e confortável. Têm um certo charme na minha opinião, mas se preferir uma segunda opção...

– Tudo bem o Hotel está perfeito! – suspirou satisfeita. Que homem de classe aquele. Seria ótimo fisgá-lo por mais de uma noite.

-x-

_**Continua.**_

________________________________________________________

Sim eu sei, é um comecinho bem meia-boca, mãs não teve como -_-"

Prometo que as coisas não serão bestas assim para sempre! (ou serão... =T)

E como ela me saiu quase um PWP leiam, mesmo que seja só pelo futuro Lemon .-.

Essa seria uma oneshot, mas ficou um pouco grande pra publicar de uma vez, e como a história não é uma fic a lá Leona tive de dividir pra não cansar a beleza de vocês! ;D

Mesmo que seja vergonhoso (eu sei T-T)

Dedico essa draga a minha amiga Miss K!! *__*~

Heheh, não era só o Lemon que iria pra você bebê! ;DD

Perguntem pra ela, pelo menos as perliminares dão pro gasto! .-.


	2. Primeiro Capítulo

Afastou-se da cama, ainda nu e observou a garota que lá dormia exausta. Talvez tivesse sido um tanto _enérgico_ demais com ela, mas simplesmente não pôde evitar ao sentir seu corpo pequeno ver seus cabelos loiros e fingir ser o corpo e os cabelos dele. Mas ainda assim não estava satisfeito.

Seu corpo reivindicava mais atenção e seu coração se contraía horrivelmente, angustiado.

Ouviu a garota gemer satisfeita em seu sono enquanto ia em direção ao banheiro a fim de tomar um banho. Mal se pôs à banheira e as cenas de mais cedo retornaram a sua mente. A discussão, o beijo, o soco e o que o levou àquele local com uma moça de vinte e poucos anos que apenas estava ali por se parecer demais com o garoto Fullmetal.

Viu o efeito de suas recordações em seu corpo novamente. E as quatro vezes que a moça agüentou lhe pareciam inexistentes.

Sabia que aquela não agüentaria mais nada até o dia seguinte, tinha consciência de que seu ritmo por vezes era intenso demais para uma pessoa.

Chegou a pensar em voltar ao bar e procurar por aquele homem de mais cedo, mas logo descartou esta hipótese, pois já se passavam horas desde que saíram do local, o que tornavam as chances de um encontro próximo a zero.

Afundou um pouco mais na banheira sentindo a água em seu pescoço. Sabia bem o que fazer e já não seria a primeira vez a fazê-lo por culpa daquele garoto tão decidido e cabeça-dura para a pouca idade. E não seria a primeira vez a sentir-se sujo por isso. Imoral, criminoso.

E não seria a primeira vez a sentir-se mais insatisfeito que nunca.

-x-

Já se passavam horas desde que saíra do quartel general, mas continuava andando a esmo, sem a mínima intenção de voltar para casa, mesmo com a chuva que começava a cair. _Quem sai na chuva é pra se molhar_, não é mesmo?

Na verdade até gostava dos pingos d'água que caiam sobre seu rosto, como se tentassem lavar qualquer preocupação sua.

Já se passavam horas que andava sem rumo, sem se preocupar com caminhos, sem se preocupar com o irmão, que deveria estar seguro na casa da família que os acolhera temporariamente. Sem sequer se preocupar com a fome ou com o cansaço que queria derrubá-lo na sarjeta.

Sua vista estava turva, tão turva que mal pôde reconhecer a silhueta à sua frente. Até mesmo a voz grave que lhe perguntava, preocupado, se estava bem soava pequena e distante.

– Só to com sono... – murmurou mal-humorado ao sentir a pessoa segurá-lo quando ameaçou desequilibrar-se para a esquerda. – Pode me largar. Eu quero ir pra casa.

– Sua casa está bem longe daqui Fullmetal. – afirmou enquanto pegava o menor no colo sob os protestos lânguidos do mesmo. – Veja só. Está encharcado! Vamos, fique quieto. Vou te levar para o Hotel onde estou.

– Não quero... você vai tentar me tarar de novo... – murmurou outra vez, sem real consciência do que dizia, mas as palavras lhe doeram mais que o soco de mais cedo.

– Não farei nada a você Edward. Pode descansar.

–... E por que eu acreditaria em você...?

– Não sei. Talvez você tenha de _arriscar_. – tentou lhe passar o máximo de confiança pela voz, mas sentiu a garganta arranhar desconfortavelmente ao lembrar o que fizera a pouco num quarto no mesmo Hotel no qual o levaria.

O loiro nada mais disse. Apenas se encolheu mais nos braços do mais velho, buscando um pouco de calor. Era engraçado, pois mesmo sem saber direito o que fazia ou mesmo por que, sentiu-se seguro ali.

-x-

Já havia arranjado outro quarto pagando-o adiantado também. Este era maior e mais confortável que o outro, uma bela suíte de casal.

Deixou o menino descansando e saiu apressado, voltando ao quarto com alguns doces e algumas roupas novas para o caso do menor acordar, pois certamente precisaria de um banho. Mas por hora ateve-se a secá-lo cuidadosamente com a toalha, tirando o excesso de roupas, deixando-o somente com a cueca e a regata preta, as únicas peças que não estavam molhadas.

Esta tarefa fora uma tortura, na realidade. Pois não podia sequer tocar naquela pele macia e quente, com receio de que o garoto o entendesse mal.

E no fundo aquela maldita vontade de ser o pervertido de que era taxado e se aproveitar daquela situação como sabia que jamais seria capaz de fazer.

–... Seria até engraçado... Hum... Ah, se você soubesse Fullmetal... – murmurou consigo enquanto levava as roupas molhadas ao banheiro, mas parou no meio do percurso ao ouvir a voz sonolenta do garoto.

– Se eu soubesse de quê? – perguntou bruscamente apesar da letargia pós-sono. O olhar intransigente, apesar da mão que passava sobre os olhos a fim de espantar a moleza.

Parou por um momento, maquinando sobre o poderia dizer a ele, mas apenas disse em tom jocoso:

– Se soubesse o trabalho que deu te trazer pra este lugar. Pensa que só por que é _baixinho_ também é leve?

Por um momento todo o sono do garoto desapareceu, dando lugar a um ataque de raiva. – E quem você ta chamando de microscópico, _Hein_?! Não me lembro de alguma vez ter dito que era leve! – berrou sentando-se na cama numa velocidade assustadora. – E o que _diabos_ eu tô fazendo nesse quarto estranho? _E por que eu tô só com isso?_ – continuou a berrar segurando a camisa que vestia de maneira desconfiada. – Você não fez nada comigo, né?

Roy não pôde deixar de pensar que aquele menino conseguia ser irritantemente ingrato, por vezes.

– Ah, então não se lembra...? Pena... Mas se está tão desconfiado assim, _por que simplesmente não observa melhor_? Pois se tivesse te feito algo, _pequeno Fullmetal,_ garanto que sentar não seria tão simples assim para você. – respondeu na ironia costumeira, mas devido à irritação não mediu suas palavras, soando cruel.

– Eu não-! – o menino disse, ofendido, mas logo suspirou e tornou a dizer, mais civilizadamente. – Idiota. Eu lembro sim o que aconteceu, _okay_? Bem, não exatamente. Mas acho que sei como vim parar aqui.

– Bom, então não há motivos para responder aas suas perguntas, não é mesmo? – perguntou ainda de maneira cínica, apesar de não querer provocá-lo realmente. – Vou sair e volto daqui à uma hora, está bem? Qualquer coisa chame o serviço de quarto.

O loiro assentiu com um menear de cabeça, mas ao ver o mais velho se afastando sentiu que tinha de chamá-lo. – Mustang...

– Hum?

– Obrigado.

Queria poder virar para ver o rosto do menor, saber se estava corado, como o leve ar de irritação em sua voz indicava, ou procurar no fundo dos olhos dourados algum sentimento menos próximo do nojo e da raiva que demonstrara de manhã, mas apenas olhou para baixo, um leve sorriso de contentamento nos lábios. – Durma Elric.

Ao ouvir aquilo o menino voltou a deitar, pegando no sono rapidamente.

A intenção inicial do coronel era voltar ao outro quarto para ver se a garota ainda dormia e talvez até deixar-lhe um bilhete, mas não saiu daquele quarto um instante sequer.

-x-

Tornou a acordar horas depois e encontrou o coronel recostado a uma poltrona, lendo.

A chuva não dera trégua, impedindo o funcionamento normal da cidade. Não poderiam sair de lá tão cedo, ao que parecia.

– Com fome? – perguntou o moreno, sem desviar a atenção do livro.

– Preciso tomar um banho... – constatou ao ver os lençóis e travesseiros úmidos de suor.

– Você está com febre Fullmetal. Não está em condições de levantar da cama. – disse-lhe de maneira fria e autoritária, encarando-o em desaprovação.

O menino olhou à volta, prendeu-se um tempo à janela e pousou o olhar no mais velho em ar de manha. – Por favor?... Eu na quero ficar assim... – pediu num tom incomumente submisso e meigo.

O coronel arqueou uma das sobrancelhas em ar descrente. O Edward, _meigo_? Aquilo só poderia ser brincadeira. – Edward... – começo, ainda decidido a negar, mas, lá no fundo, sabia que não conseguiria contrariar alguém em um momento tão cute. – Você sabe que não deve...

– Eu não quero ficar sujo... – murmurou o garoto em ar chateado, olhando para os lençóis com desgosto.

O mais velho suspirou, levemente impaciente. Não tinha o costume de lidar com doentes e com aquele em especial não sabia como proceder. – Certo, você pode tomar banho, mas tem que ser rápido e de porta aberta.

– Por que de porta aberta? Quer me matar com o choque térmico?! – indignou-se o menor, encarando-o. – _Isso é só uma desculpa pra poder me espiar, né?_

– De porta aberta para que eu possa intervir caso se sinta mal ou qualquer coisa assim, _Edward_. E se eu quisesse te ver sem roupas – não que seu tamanho permita que tenha qualquer coisa de mais a se apreciar – o teria feito logo que tive a oportunidade, ou seja, quando estava desacordado.

– Não que algo me garanta que não o fez. – retrucou, encarando-o acusatoriamente. – E não me venha com essa de "não tem qualquer coisa de mais"...

– E o que teria de mais em uma criança?

– Que você beijou, caso não se lembre. À força.

Roy sentiu seu sangue ferver de raiva contida, mais ainda por saber que o pequeno tinha razão. Procurou algo para responder, a fim de se livrar da imensa frustração por ter se deixado levar àquilo. – Desculpe Fullmetal, mas realmente não me interesso por suas opiniões no momento. Se desejar externá-las, escreva um relatório sobre o ocorrido. Mas quanto ao banho, se não quer aceitar as condições-...

– Desculpa. – cortou-o o garoto num longo suspiro. – Desculpa, ok? Não tô pensando no que falo e... _merda_, esquece... Eu... _saco! Você entendeu!_

Aquele era realmente um dia estranho. O que estava acontecendo com Edward?

– Acho... – começou novamente o garoto, tentando levantar. – Que consigo me virar sozinho, mas qualquer coisa eu berro. – tentou brincar, mas a tontura que sentiu ao pôr-se de pé roubou toda a pouca cor de seu rosto.

– Ed-Edward... Você empalideceu. –acudiu Roy tentando agir e pensar o mais friamente possível. Mas falhou em não dar mostras de sua preocupação ao ampará-lo protetoramente de volta a cama, o que fez o garoto gemer de desgosto.

– Está tudo bem. Não é caso pra tudo isso. – afirmou o loiro, mesmo sabendo ser mentira.

– Não se faça de besta Edward. Não há condições pra você sair sozinho.

– Eu não vou ficar aqui. – atalhou-o no mesmo ar de manha em que aquele assunto começara.

– Ed, me escuta, está bem? Você não pode ir sozinho àquele banheiro. Pode acabar desmaiando lá dentro. – Mustang disse em seu ar mais decidido, segurando o garoto pelos ombros.

– E o que você acha que eu sou pra sair desmaiando por aí? Uma donzela? – aquilo fora realmente ofensivo aos ouvidos do menor. Desde quando ele era do tipo que se "desfalecia" na primeira gripezinha?

– Não, mas uma pessoa doente. E teimosa.

– Mustang...

– Edward, eu já disse-...

– Ok, então me ajude! – retrucou mal humoradamente, encarando-o contrafeito.

– O quê? Perguntou o moreno, atônito. – O que pensa que está fazendo moleque?

– E isso não é óbvio? Tô pedindo ajuda, merda!

– Se pensa que vou entrar naquele banheiro com você-...

– É exatamente o que penso. E você _vai_ me ajudar, já que não me deixa ir sozinho.

– Só pode ser a febre que subiu a sua cabeça garoto...

– Está com medo de não se agüentar ao me ver no banho? –provocou-o de caso pensado, apenas para apressar uma resposta do mais velho.

Aquilo estava realmente se tornando desgastante, e o loiro mais uma vez estava certo. Roy não queria ter que se por numa situação constrangedora, mas não sabia como fugir dela agora.

– Esta sua forma de agir não é lá muito motivadora, Edward. – foi o que encontrou para dizer no tom de descaso que usara antes.

– Isso não responde a minha pergunta.

– Mas é claro que responde. Disse claramente que esta sua forma de mostrar gratidão não é nem um pouco animadora. – adiantou-se na resposta. – Creio que deveria me agradecer por ter te encontrado, ou por um acaso já pensou no que poderia lhe acontecer? Nem todas as pessoas são bem intencionadas, como já deve saber.

– Agora quer que eu agradeça? _Muito obrigado _Coronel. Pronto. Feliz? Agora vai me ajudar?

Já não sabia mais por onde fugir. Realmente não queria ter de se submeter àquilo, mas não lhe restavam alternativas.

– Não pense que vou ficar dando uma de babá sempre. – foi o que disse num longo suspiro, indicando sua "derrota".

-x-

_____________________________________________________

Nyah, ainda não tem o que deveria ter, mas no próximo ja começarão as preliminares ^^

Desculpa pela má divisão!! I.I

xDD

Espero que não esteja muito ruim ^^ Agora já sabemos por que a fic se chama Rain (sem criatividade master)

Por favor careço de reviews! . No capítulo passado esperei, esperei e quase não tive coments, por isso quase desisti de continuar y.y Mas Deus é bom demais para me deixar tão desamparada desta vez ;D

Por isso Reviews!


	3. Segundo Capítulo

Entrar naquele local com o pequeno fora mais penoso do que imaginara. O banheiro, ainda que relativamente mais luxuoso que o do outro quarto, era idêntico ao outro, o que lhe despertou para lembranças nada _agradáveis_ sobre a banheira.

– Qual o problema? – perguntou o menor ao reparar na expressão contrariada e levemente desconfortável do outro.

– Você _realmente_ quer tomar banho na banheira? – perguntou um tanto desconfortável. – Digamos que não seja um local realmente confiável.

O garoto corou violentamente ao captar o significado das palavras do moreno, fazendo-o se sentir tão desconfortável quanto o maior. – Bem, mas se formos pensar assim a cama também não é lá muito confiável... – comentou sem realmente pensar no que dizia, o que fez com que os dois se encarassem tensos. – Erh... _deixa pra lá_...

– Acho... – pronunciou-se o coronel, desviando o olhar do garoto – Que vou esperar lá fora enquanto você se prepara e entra na banheira.

– Certo... – assentiu, mesmo sabendo que ainda teria de esperar a banheira encher.

Viu o homem sumir pela porta e suspirou incomodado. Realmente aquela fora a idéia mais estúpida que já tivera.

Ouviu o garoto suspirar de maneira pesada, o que lhe deu a sensação de familiaridade, já que também se sentia desconfortável. Fixou os olhos na cama de casal com seus lençóis revirados e não pôde deixar de pensar no que Ed dissera.

Aliás... se fosse se basear na experiência vivida com a loira do outro quarto, não era só a cama que não era segura...

Afastou estas idéias de sua cabeça mais que depressa, pois se fizera tudo o que fizera com a garota por ela se _parecer_ com o Edward, imagine o que não faria com o próprio se este deixasse? Realmente era melhor não pensar naquilo para evitar constrangimentos.

Assim que a banheira encheu, entrou na mesma, percebendo que ainda estava tonto. Pensou seriamente em deixar o coronel do lado de fora para não precisar passar por constrangimentos, mas assim que viu que se esquecera de pegar tanto a toalha quanto as roupas desistiu da idéia, resolvendo-se por pedir que o outro as trouxesse.

– Aqui está. – avisou o moreno colocando as roupas sob a bancada da pia para virar-se novamente em direção à porta para não ter que ver o garoto, mas ao não receber resposta virou-se preocupado para encontrar o menino pálido largado à banheira de maneira mole. Foi em direção ao menino parado na beira da banheira. – Ed? Está se sentindo mal? – perguntou passando a mão pelos cabelos do garoto.

– Não, eu... – murmurou, serrando os olhos ao sentir o toque em seus fios – Talvez o banho esteja um pouco quente demais, só isso.

– Quer que eu coloque um pouco de água fria? – perguntou preocupado, colocando a mão na beirada da banheira para sentir a temperatura da água. Parecia agradável.

– Não precisa obrigado. – agradeceu ainda de maneira mole, sorrindo timidamente.

Sentiu vontade de abraçar o menino, acomodá-lo em seu colo e beijá-lo mais uma vez, mas sabia que não devia, por isso apenas voltou a acariciar os fios dourados, o que o fez se aproximar mais do toque instintivamente. - Ei, isso é bom... - suspirou o menino encarando-o inocentemente.

Não disse nada, apenas devolveu o olhar de maneira satisfeita, escorregando a mão para a face do menino, que corou levemente. Mal notou que se inclinava ligeiramente para frente, mas viu muito bem quando o garoto cobriu a distância entre eles, colando seus lábios aos dele de maneira angustiada.

Sentiu a boca febril do garoto entreabrir-se e invadir, com a língua, a sua e instintivamente, correspondeu, aprofundando ainda mais o contato.

Estava confuso e não sabia por que fazia aquilo. Mas precisava daquele contato por algum motivo. Seus dedos se engancharam nas roupas de Mustang fazendo-o se inclinar ainda mais sobre a banheira e sentiu sua pele se arrepiar ao sentir a outra mão do coronel deslizar até as suas costas, aumentando o contato entre os corpos, deixando para trás a inocência inicial do beijo, que logo se tornou uma dança de mãos e carícias, os dois ajoelhados cada qual em seu lado, tentando vencer a distância da banheira. Logo o moreno estava dentro da mesma, ensopando as roupas militares.

Nenhum dos dois dizia nada, apenas sentiam os carinhos e os beijos e logo o coronel se encontrava sobre o loiro, seus quadris contra os quadris menores, seu sexo, já desperto, contra o dele.

Ouviu o garoto gemer algo sem nexo a esse contato e prendeu a respiração para não gemer também. Voltou a capturar os lábios menores, que corresponderam com volúpia, e enganchou os dedos nos fios dourados, agora molhados.

Se ainda fosse dono de seus pensamentos não acreditaria naquilo de maneira alguma, mas a única coisa que conseguia pensar era em arrancar mais e mais gemidos do garoto, aqueles gemidos baixos e roucos que o estavam deixando louco.

Levou a mão esquerda ao sexo do menor, apenas para senti-lo, mas ao contato com essa parte sensível o garoto gemeu mais alto, mexendo o corpo e o pressionando em direção ao maior.

Não pôde evitar uma pontada de desespero ao perceber-se ainda preso por suas roupas, mas logo suas mãos o livraram do resto das peças baixas o deixando apenas de camisa - esta ensopada e parcialmente aberta, mostrando seu peito.

Levou a mão novamente ao sexo do loiro, juntando-o ao seu para então estimulá-los, aumentando cadenciadamente a velocidade. Ouviu o garoto gemer repetidas vezes, levando as mãos à boca como que para não gritar.

Ouviu-se chamar o nome do menino e sentiu os lábios do outro como resposta a seu chamado.

Foi deste jeito que chegou ao ápice, pouco antes do garoto.

Sentiu-o ficar mole embaixo de si e abraçou-o, cansado e satisfeito, distribuindo pequenos beijos e carícias pelos cabelos sedosos.

- Eu te amo. -ouviu-se dizer ao ouvido do menino de maneira baixa e fraca, mas sua voz tornou-se angustiada quando tornou a dizê-lo - Eu o amo Edward.

Sentiu o corpo menor se retesar em seus braços, o que fez com que soltasse o menino e saísse de lá para o quarto. A cabeça a mil, a camisa ensopada encharcando o chão nesse percurso.

____________________________________________________________

Postado finalmente ;DD

Como já tinha avisado, isso é um PWP em capítulos, por isso não fiquem bravos com a falta de desenvoltura da história, ok?

E sim, esse não é o Lemon, ainda estamos nas preliminares ^^"

Please, comentem viu? Reviews ajudam o autor a continuar.

E obrigada a todos que comentam na Rain! Dedico este capítulo a cada um de vocês.

beijos!


	4. Terceiro Capítulo

Aquele banheiro tornou-se estranhamente frio sem o corpo do outro sobre o seu. Abraçou-se às próprias pernas, perturbado com o que ocorrera, mas ao se dar conta de o que ocorrera, ocorrera _dentro daquela banheira cheia de água_, pulou de lá de dentro, escorregando no percurso e quase caindo, não fosse o apoio que a privada lhe deu.

Um suspiro escapou de seus lábios ao dar-se conta de que suas pernas fraquejavam por conta das "atividades conjuntas".

Aquilo era confuso! Por que diabos fizera aquilo? Não fazia o menor sentido. Se antes mesmo estava xingando o outro por ter-lhe beijado à força, por que praticara _masturbação conjunta _comele? Não que ele tivesse feito alguma coisa, mas isso apenas o irritava mais.

As palavras de Mustang ainda ecoavam em seus ouvidos, naquele tom tão espontâneo e relutante, como se tivesse medo daquilo.

Tudo aquilo era pior do que parecia, afinal, agora não sabia o que o movera àquilo. Não o detestava? O que sentia? E nem ao menos sabia como encará-lo depois daquilo.

-x-

Saiu do banheiro a passos incertos, encontrando o mais velho largado à poltrona, a camisa largada ao lado, molhando o grande tapete. Sua nudez disfarçada apenas por uma toalha felpuda que descansava em seus ombros. O olhar perdido na paisagem cinzenta que a janela lhe oferecia.

Caminhou silencioso até a cama, onde pôde notar que os lençóis haviam sido trocados. Lançou outro olhar na direção do coronel, que mais parecia uma estátua, não fosse a respiração lenta e pesada. Não pode deixar de desejar que nada daquilo tivesse acontecido ao ver que não sabia como proceder agora - ou mesmo como se sentia.

Acabou por soltar um suspiro quando se jogou à cama, o que pareceu despertar o mais velho de seus devaneios, fazendo-o encarar os orbes dourados de maneira quase desanimada, não fosse o eterno ar superior que ostentava sob qualquer situação - e uma ponta de preocupação. – Está se sentindo melhor Edward? – perguntou sério. – Não é melhor você deitar?

– Eu to bem, não se preocupe. – murmurou mau-humoradamente, corando levemente.

O coronel apenas soltou um muxoxo enquanto se levantava, amarrando a toalha à cintura. Caminhou em direção a cama, abaixando para poder encarar o loiro no olhos. – Não tente dar uma de herói Fullmetal. Você está fraco e precisa descansar o máximo possível – repreendeu-o ainda naquele tom sério que não transmitia emoções.

– Não quero ficar deitado que nem um idiota. – resmungou contrariado, virando o rosto na direção oposta a presença do homem.

– Não dê uma de teimoso e durma um pouco. – respondeu naquele jeito que seria comum, não fossem os acontecimentos anteriores. – Vou sair e volto logo, por isso aproveite e durma um pouco.

O garoto nada disse, apenas ficou a pensar se queria mesmo ficar sozinho.

A resposta era "_não_".

Observou silenciosamente o coronel sumir de vista rumo ao banheiro e voltar pouco depois em roupas civis. Viu-o lançar um discreto olhar de esguelha antes de sair sem sequer se despedir.

– Mustang... – chamou-o antes que conseguisse se conter.

– Hum...? – respondeu o outro um pouco surpreso.

O loiro abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes, antes de soltar um bufo mal-humorado e virar a cara irritadamente. – Não demora. – grunhiu, cruzando os braços.

Se o menino estivesse olhando na direção do homem, veria que este quase sorriu. – Certo.

-x-

Em bem da verdade, preferiria andar por aí a fim de por alguma lógica nos fatos recém ocorridos, mas sabia que estava mais do que na hora de ir ver como a garota estava. Pois devido à chuva, provavelmente ela ainda estava lá.

Entrou no quarto e a encontrou de toalha, recém saída do banheiro.

– Cheguei a pensar que havia me abandonado aqui. – disse ela em tom leviano, enquanto rumava à cama.

– Tive de atender uma emergência.

– Ainda bem que voltou... – tornou maliciosamente, enquanto se aproximava em ar felino. – Estava com saudades...

Permaneceu estático, mesmo com a aproximação da garota, reparando agora em como em alguns pontos ela era diferente do pequeno Elric.

– Sabe, bem que nós poderíamos repetir a dose, não é?

– Eu-... – começou, mas foi calado por uma boca ávida e pelos bracinhos que se engancharam em sua roupa. Segurou a cintura da menina a fim de afastá-la, mas um berro irado fez esse serviço, fazendo os dois virarem em direção a porta, onde havia um furioso Edward.

– _Era pra ISSO que você saiu?!_ – berrou novamente o menino, rubro de raiva.

– Edward... – tentou começar, mas foi interrompido pela revolta do garoto.

– _Você acha divertido brincar com os outros_? –perguntou, baixando assustadoramente o tom de voz. – _Quer foder essa daí e depois procurar outra pra comer? E depois ia voltar e tentar mais-..?_ – não conseguiu terminar a frase ao se dar conta que se formara uma platéia às suas costas, na porta do quarto. Virou-se e saiu sem mais nem menos. – Espero que tenha se _divertido_ coronel. – disse friamente, saindo para o corredor em meio a multidão.

– Edward... – saiu atrás do menino, deixando a loira sem entender nada. – Espere.

– "_Espere_" o cacete! Some da minha cola sua raposa pervertida!

– Você está sendo ridículo Fullmetal.

– _Eu_ estou sendo ridículo?! Ótimo, por que se é assim você está agindo como cafetão.

– Se fosse assim estaria ganhando algo com isso, não perdendo meu tempo. – respondeu sarcástico, mesmo sabendo que isso só pioraria a situação.

– Você não ganhou nada? E Eu? Parece que ganhei algo? Você me usou! E pior, eu _deixei_ você me usar!

– O que te faz pensar que o usei?

– Talvez o fato de você ter me _tocado_ na banheira e depois eu encontrá-lo _aos amassos_ com uma loira?! – usou de sarcasmo também, tentando manter distância dele no corredor, enquanto se esquivava dos ouvintes.

Ouviram alguém soltar uma exclamação ao ouvir aquilo, causando uma avalanche de comentários das pessoas que antes assistiam em absoluto silêncio.

– Vamos conversar em outro lugar. – disse o moreno, ignorando o burburinho.

– Onde? Na sua cama? Não, muito obrigado!

– Vamos conversar no quarto.

– Não quero conversar com você! – berrou o menino em outro acesso de fúria, acentuado pelo constrangimento de ser o centro das atenções ali.

– Edward, estamos chamando atenção aqui. Isso é péssimo e você sabe disso. Por isso _vamos voltar para o quarto, _e lá nós conversamos como adultos_._ – tentou por um pouco de bom-senso na cabeça irada do menino, mas este parecia pouco interessado em lhe ouvir.

– Não vou a lugar nenhum com você!

– Pois é melhor vir por bem, ou terei de te carregar à força.

– Você não faria isso. – surpreendeu-se

– Ah, se não faria... – respondeu sem margens a dúvidas.

O burburinho aumentou, mostrando que já estava mais do que na hora de "terminarem o show".

– Ok... – concordou finalmente, seguindo o coronel rapidamente para longe dos olhares curiosos.

-x-

– Ótimo, agora explica. – mandou o menor em ar cínico.

– Estava com essa garota antes de encontrá-lo na rua-. – começou.

– Muuuito bom saber disso... Nossa, que alívio saber que a loira também caiu na tua... – atalhou-o irônico, cruzando os braços.

– Agradeceria se não me interrompesse garoto, pois ao que sei, o interessado em saber é você.

– Engraçado, por que _"ao que sei"_, quem quis conversar foi _você._

– E ainda quero, garoto. Mas sem interrupções e besteiras.

– Ok então. Continue.

– Fui para vê-la e saber como estava, já que a larguei sozinha por _sua_ causa. Mas quando entrei no quarto ela estava daquele jeito e me beijou. Quando você chegou, queria afastá-la de mim, mas ao que parece, Fullmetal tem também o dom de chegar na hora errada. – disse levemente contrariado, enquanto se acomodava na poltrona em que estivera mais cedo.

– Você pegou ela depois de me agarrar a força no quartel! E pela atitude _calorosa_ dela, você com certeza a _fodeu_. – reclamou o loiro, cruzando os braços em ar inquisidor

– Sim, eu dormi com ela, por assim dizer. – concordou o coronel, sem o menor escrúpulo. – Mas acho que até mesmo você consegue entender o por quê.

– Como assim?! – realmente não entendera o que o moreno queria dizer, e aquela expressão séria e inabalável o estava incomodando.

– Ora, ora... vai me dizer que não notou nada de familiar nela? – não conseguiu evitar o tom sarcástico acentuado pela expressão confusa do menor. – Digamos que nunca fui um grande apreciador de loiras, mas como evitar quando aquela se parecia tanto com _você_?

A expressão do menor passou da confusão para a surpresa, arrancando um sorrisinho do moreno.

– Sim, pode-se dizer que a culpa é toda sua Fullmetal. – disse divertido, mas logo sua expressão voltou ao ar grave de antes. – Não sei o que passou por sua cabeça para pensar que menti para você quando disse que o amo.

Por algum motivo o menino se sentia extremamente idiota com aquilo, mas não poderia deixar tão barato assim. – E como você queria que eu acreditasse nas palavras de um conquistador? – perguntou sério.

– Por que se eu apenas estivesse querendo te usar, como me acusou, me ateria a encher seu ego, ou mesmo se dissesse algo tão sério assim, diria _antes_ de conseguir o que queria. Afinal, por que usaria destes métodos se já tivesse o que queria?

– E se você quisesse mais que aquilo?

– Edward, eu _sempre_ quero mais de você.

– Mas a loira-!

– Se eu não te conhecesse, Edward, diria que está com ciúmes. – tentou brincar, mas ao ver o rubor que tomou as bochechas do pequeno não pôde deixar de pensar em acreditar um pouco naquilo.

– _Cala a boca_! – murmurou mau-humoradamente, virando o rosto.

– Ed-... – começou o maior, se aproximando de seu objeto de desejo, mas não teve coragem de tocá-lo.

– Cala a boca! – disse mais alto o menino, enrubescendo ainda mais.

– ...Não estava brincando quando disse que te amo. – disse, tomando coragem para acariciar os fios dourados, fazendo-o relaxar significativamente.

– Cala.. – sussurrou o garoto, semi-serrando os olhos àquele contato.

Abraçou o menor de maneira protetora, sem deixar de acariciar os cabelos sedosos e se surpreendeu ao sentir os dedos finos se agarrarem às suas roupas.

Afastou-se apenas o suficiente para poder capturar seus olhos, que brilhavam com uma luz diferente, hesitante.

– Eu não entendo o que sinto. – admitiu o menino em ar culpado, afastando-se um pouco mais.

– Posso tentar te fazer entender? – perguntou, inclinando-se ao seu ouvido, fazendo-o se arrepiar.

Não disse nada, apenas fechou os olhos, esperando o que viria e, como esperava, logo os lábios mais experientes roçavam aos seus num pedido mudo por permissão. Não pensou duas vezes antes de invadir o espaço da boca maior, sua língua explorando aquele local úmido e quente.

Não conseguia explicar o porquê, mas a falta de jeito do menor lhe era tão deleitosa quanto a sensação de calor que sentia em seu peito. Chegava a se sentir patético às vezes, mas não poderia evitar. Era a _ele_ que desejava.

Logo, como era de se esperar, os toques se intensificaram e a necessidade de algum lugar para se escorar se fez presente.

Caminhou com o menor até a parede mais próxima, onde encostou-o um pouco bruscamente para logo começar a se livrar das roupas de ambos. Mal arrancou a camisa do pequeno e logo começou a lhe distribuir beijos e carícias pelo peito liso, arrancando gemidos e suspiros indefesos do outro.

Retrocedeu em seu caminho - apesar de sua vontade ser outra -, voltando a beijar o pescoço macio, para logo chegar à orelha do loiro sussurrando seu pedido, que foi respondido com um gemido tímido e faces coradas. – Por favor... – sussurrou lascivamente, conseguindo um rosto quente enterrado em seu peito de maneira constrangida.

– Seu pervertido... – murmurou o menino num leve ar de irritação, o que indicava que estava realmente constrangido.

Riu ao ouvir aquilo, depositando um beijo terno no pescoço alvo. Beijo que foi correspondido com uma língua quente no seu pescoço, fazendo-o suspirar audívelmente.

– Se você pensa... – começou o garoto decidido, passando a mão por dentro de sua blusa, lhe despertando outro arrepio. - que vou ficar submisso às suas vontades está errado coronel.

– Hum... até que para um garotinho inexperiente... você está me saindo muito malandro, Fullmetal. – disse entre suspiros o maior, um sorriso ladino brincando em seus lábios. – Mas... – pressionou seu quadril contra o menor de maneira maliciosa. – Eu não esqueci do meu pedido.

O garoto tornou a corar, encarando o moreno em ar pudico.

– Você quer mesmo fazer isso?...

– Preciso saber o seu gosto. – disse seriamente, passando as mãos pelo tronco do garoto. - Não fique com vergonha... você vai gostar. – terminou sua frase passando a mão levemente sobre o sexo menor, arrancando um gemido especialmente alto.

– Pervertido... – murmurou quase sem forças, desejando internamente um contato maior.

Não pôde mais se conter ao ver os orbes dourados se fechando, escondendo o intenso brilho de desejo que se podia ler ali. Levou as mãos ao cós da calça, arrancando-a juntamente com a cueca, deixando-as esquecidas nos tornozelos do garoto para então finalmente dar atenção a ereção do jovem, que pulsava de necessidade.

Sugou delicadamente a cabeça do sexo menor, causando um leve espasmo e um longo gemido de prazer. Passou a língua desejoso por toda a extensão, fazendo outro gemido ansioso escapar pelos lábios do menor, que os tapava com uma das mãos.

Não era só desejo que sentia naquele momento em sua forma mais pura, mas também uma adoração por cada reação do menor. Queria mais reações, mais e mais gemidos.

Levou toda a extensão dele à boca, sugando com gosto aquela parte sensível do corpo menor, quase levando o pequeno a loucura

– R-Roy-!...i-isso-... – tentou dizer, mas os choques de prazer eram violentos demais, fazendo-o gemer e suspirar incontrolavelmente, enquanto se tornava cada vez mais difícil respirar.

Sentiu o corpo em chamas enquanto o prazer se tornava impossível de agüentar. Arfava cada vez mais, apesar do esforço que fazia para normalizar a respiração. Não pôde controlar o grito que deu ao se desfazer na boca quente e experiente do moreno.

Puxou o máximo de ar que conseguiu, tentando saber se havia sobrevivido àquilo, mas ao fitar os olhos fascinados do homem à sua frente, não pôde deixar de corar.

– Como imaginei... – murmurou o moreno, sorrindo ladino.

– O que? – perguntou arfante o menino, enquanto sentava um tanto desajeitadamente no chão, pois suas pernas não o sustentariam por muito tempo.

– Você é delicioso. – sorriu malicioso, fazendo o garoto enrubescer e fechar o cenho em desaprovação.

– Cala a boca! – mandou constrangido.

– Edward, ainda quero mais de você. – disse-lhe carinhoso, voltando a capturar os lábios róseos, mas foi logo afastado pelos bracinhos do garoto que o encarava seriamente.

– Espera. – pediu o menino - um tanto receoso ao dar-se conta realmente do rumo daquilo -, para então soltar um longo suspiro. – Isso não está certo. Olha, eu nem sei o que quero e nem sei por que estou aqui.

– Eu quero te mostrar o porquê. – respondeu sério, afastando-se ligeiramente do loiro, podendo assim fitar o brilho de receio nos olhos dourados

– Mas eu não tô vendo nada!

– Você não quer então? – impacientou-se

– Eu não sei!

– Edward...

– Eu não sei o que eu quero. Porra! Olha só o que você tá fazendo comigo Mustang! Eu nem sei mais-...!

Não viu outra saída a não ser interromper o jorro de palavras do menino com outro beijo. – Ed, me escuta, está bem? Se você quiser a gente pára. Não vou te obrigar a nada. – disse o moreno sentindo a respiração falhar à idéia de ter que se afastar do corpo pequeno, pois aquela poderia ser a sua última chance de senti-lo.

– Mas-...

– Nós podemos deixar por isso. Se é isso que deseja, não vou obrigá-lo, mas me deixa tentar Ed. Me dê a chance de te ter, mesmo que seja apenas desta vez.

– Eu não sei!... Isso é tão... bizarro! Até a manhã passada eu te odiava okay? E olha onde eu tô com você! Olha o que a gente _já fez_! – não conseguiu conter a profusão de idéias que passou por sua cabeça, entoando-as em ar perturbado, mas parou de falar ao ver o maior levantar, rumando em direção à cama. –...Mustang...

– Tudo bem, não encostarei mais um dedo em você, Fullmetal. – disse-lhe quase compreensivamente, não fosse o desgosto que se via ao fundo dos orbes negros. – Levante-se, ponha uma roupa e esqueça o que houve.

Viu o menino se levantar cambaleante, apanhando a camisa que jazia no chão e, soltando um longo suspiro, jogou-se à cama, encarando o teto trabalhado do Hotel para tentar esquecer o desejo que corroia seu corpo.

Tentou seriamente acreditar que era melhor assim, mas ao pensar que jamais saberia como seria acordar ao lado do menor, sentiu a garganta fechar.

O garoto lançou outro olhar em direção a cama, vendo o coronel estirado e pensativo, ignorando as necessidades que seu volume evidenciava por baixo do tecido preto. Tentou vestir as próprias roupas, mas o vazio que o toque gelado do tecido transmitia a sua pele fez com que mudasse de idéia ficando como estava. Deu alguns passos incertos em direção ao banheiro, mas travou no meio do percurso, encarando a cama mais uma vez.

Pensava em tudo o que ocorrera tentando se consolar com a idéia de ter chegado muito mais longe do que jamais esperara chegar com o menor.

Queria poder olhar na direção do garoto e ver se ele já se trocara ou se ainda poderia admirar um pouco mais o corpo pequeno e bem desenhado do garoto, mas não se moveria dali até ter certeza de que o outro não estivesse ali. Fechou os olhos por instantes, relembrando a expressão do pequeno ao alcançar seu prazer, mas uma mão quente em seu rosto o despertou de seus devaneios, dando-se com o garoto de quatro sobre si.

– Edw-...

– Cala a boca antes que eu mude de idéia de novo. – murmurou o menor roçando os próprios lábios aos lábios maiores, esperando o próximo movimento do moreno, que não perdeu um segundo antes de aprofundar o contato lentamente, como que receando o fim daquilo.

Como esperava se sentiu aquecido e confortável ao contato com a pele pálida do moreno. O contato direto entre seus lábios e o leve roçar de suas pernas reavivando seu desejo, como se este nunca tivesse sido satisfeito, mas desta vez queria ver o coronel gemer ante seus toques. Mesmo que fosse errado ou que se arrependesse depois, queria fazê-lo.

Levou a mão que repousava sobre o rosto bonito do coronel ao sexo do mesmo por baixo dos tecidos, fazendo com que o corpo desejoso se arqueasse à tal contato, enquanto os lábios finos deixavam escapar leves gemidos e arfos.

Estimulou-o sem remover as calças ou a roupa íntima arrancando gemidos e suspiros cada vez mais altos. Não sabia ao certo o que fazer para provocá-lo, mas se saiu bem ao passar o indicador atrevidamente pela cabeça do sexo do homem, levando-o ao delírio. Tornou a fechar os dedos sobre a extensão movimentando-a afoitamente e sentiu uma pontada de prazer ao sentir que gotículas de sêmen já se desprendiam da ereção, enquanto fitava bobamente a expressão de puro deleite do outro, que respirava com dificuldade.

Sentia como se sua alma fosse fugir a qualquer momento e não pôde evitar pensar se poderia morrer de tanto prazer. O calor era quase insuportável e os espasmos violentos precediam a chegada do ápice. Sentiu-se se desfazendo nas mãos do pequeno em jatos fortes e incontroláveis, no orgasmo mais arrebatador que já experimentara em sua vida.

Arrancou as calças do outro, fitando fascinado o brilho perolado preso em seus dedos e sobre a intimidade do outro que pela primeira vez na vida se mostrava realmente sem-jeito.

Edward ficou se perguntando se alguma vez vira aquele coronel filho-da-mãe tão bonito quanto com o olhar perdido no seu, as bochechas levemente rosadas. E percebeu que não importava como, aquele idiota sempre mexia consigo, fosse tirando-o do sério, fosse fazendo-o desejá-lo como agora.

Deitou sobre ele, acomodando o rosto jovem no peito liso e definido do outro e com o braço metálico acomodou-se por lá, encarando novamente os orbes negros.

O coronel sentiu sua respiração parar ao ver o garoto provar de sua semente sem deixar de encará-lo, para então lhe dar um beijo inocente, apenas um roçar de lábios, e sussurrar:

– Chance concedida coronel.

Deixou aquelas palavras entrarem em sua mente como música, apreciando cada nuance na voz do pequeno, sentindo o leve receio misturado com a expectativa que se escondia na tranqüilidade do sussurrar.

Fechou os olhos, sentindo o peso do outro sobre si, as respirações em ritmos diferentes causando um leve roçar entre seus corpos.

Abriu-os então, decidido a sentir cada mínima sensação de cada toque.

Inverteu suas posições calmamente, passando a mão pelo rosto jovem a sua frente, que o encarava numa expectativa disfarçada por segurança. – Obrigado Edward. – sussurrou de volta no ouvido do loiro, sentindo-o arrepiar.

Aproximou os lábios rosados aos seus num beijo suave, lento e tranqüilo, que foi aprofundado timidamente pela língua do menor que pedia passagem por seus lábios, sendo prontamente aceita.

Acariciou os fios dourados enquanto a outra mão descia lentamente pelas costas estreitas do garoto, arrepiando-o.

Desceu até as nadegas firmes, acariciando com fascínio, mas logo a mão pequena do garoto o parou, fazendo com que voltasse a encará-lo confuso.

– ... Aqui... – pediu o menino um tanto envergonhado, guiando a mão maior ao seu sexo ereto.

Sorriu novamente, tocando aquela pare sensível, fazendo o corpo menor se arquear ligeiramente, aumentando o contato. Massageou-o devagar, apenas para provocá-lo, mas quando ouviu o menino gemer seu nome sem nenhum pudor, não resistiu a beijar a ponta da ereção rosada, causando mais gemidos.

Abocanhou a carne macia, estimulando-a com a língua enquanto acariciava com as mãos cada pedaço de pele que alcançava.

Aquilo parecia irreal, um Edward tão entregue e meigo, aceitando facilmente qualquer toque mais ousado enquanto quase ronronava.

Sentiu os dedos finos se agarrarem a seus cabelos, aumentando seu desejo.

– Roy.. isso é-... – gemeu o menino remexendo-se sensualmente, suas pernas fechando-se em volta do corpo maior aumentando ainda mais o contato.

Sorriu internamente com isso. Era delicioso tomar aquele corpo pequeno em seus braços e dar-lhe prazer. Edward provavelmente não fazia idéia do quão provocante eram seus gemidos, ou do quão sensual parecia quando se remexia e levava a mão metálica aos lábios, mordendo-a desejosamente. Mas aquela inocência quanto aos próprios atos tornava ainda mais excitante cada atitude e cada gemido do loirinho.

O ápice se aproximava perigosamente do corpo menor, fazendo com que Edward o empurrasse levemente pedindo contrariado que o outro parasse, apesar de gemer em protesto quando a boca quente o abandonou.

Tentou normalizar a respiração, o corpo quente e úmido de suor. O baixo-ventre latejava, mas não agüentaria até o fim se tivesse outro orgasmo.

Olhou nos olhos do maior, apreensivo, externando sua insegurança. – Eu nunca fiz isso antes... – reafirmou, apesar de saber que o outro já conhecia este fato. – Por isso, vai com calma...

O moreno sorriu divertido com aquele pedido – E finalmente a chapeuzinho cai nas garras do lobo mau... – murmurou, acariciando os cabelos cor de ouro.

O menino fez muxoxo, acomodando-se no colo maior e encostando a cabeça no peito firme do outro.

Sorriu outra vez, vendo o rosto inocente entregue aos seus braços, olhos serrados como se dormisse. Passou mais uma vez as mão pelos cabelos loiros, pensando em quão satisfeito o lobo poderia ficar tendo finalmente a chapeuzinho. Terminou o percurso de uma de suas mãos sobre os lábios do garoto, que entreabriu-os, lambendo as pontas dos dedos quentes.

Introduziu-os em sua boca, passando a língua provocantemente por toda a extensão daqueles três dedos finos, adorando o sabor salgado da pele pálida daquele coronel.

Aquilo era quase tortura. Sentir seus dedos sendo lubrificados por aquela língua inquieta de maneira tão desejosa que despertou sua mente para pensamentos um pouco avançados para uma primeira experiência. Retirou delicadamente a mão dos lábios róseos, escorregando-a até a fenda da nadegas pequenas do loiro, deixando-o tenso.

– Relaxe... – pediu o maior, beijando o pescoço marcado do subordinado, recebendo um leve suspiro como resposta.

Fez o que pôde para relaxar, mas era difícil quando se sabia o que viria pela frente. Enterrou a cabeça no peito experiente quando sentiu o primeiro dedo pedir passagem, causando um enorme incômodo.

Sentiu o dedo entrar completamente em seu corpo, fazendo-o serrar os dentes para não reclamar do desconforto daquilo.

Viu que o menor estava tenso e para distraí-lo, voltou a acariciar sua ereção, vendo o resultado aparecer rapidamente.

Sentiu as carícias retornarem e aquele dedo mexer-se dentro de si, lha causando arrepios apesar do incômodo.

O outro dedo foi introduzido encontrando a mesma resistência, mas com o auxílio do primeiro, logo encontrou o ponto que procurava, tocando-o vigorosamente, fazendo o outro gemer audivelmente.

Ante os toques deleitosos do coronel, nem sequer reclamou do terceiro dedo que o penetrou, apesar do incômodo comum.

Aqueles gemidos roucos o estavam deixando louco. Queria tomá-lo de uma vez e entrar naquele corpo, mas precisava ter paciência, já que não desejava de jeito nenhum machucá-lo.

Prosseguiu com a massagem até sentir o corpo menor relaxar totalmente ao contato e logo retirou-os de dentro do menor, levando a cabeça do seu sexo à pequena entrada antes desta fechar novamente.

Sentiu algo realmente grande tentando entrar em si, deixando-o sem ar por um instante, mas logo que o retomou gemeu baixinho. Sentiu-se apertado demais para abrigá-lo em si e logo ficou tenso novamente, pois não queria desistir àquela altura, mas prosseguir parecia impensável. Por que aquela raposa tinha que ter seu sexo tão grande?

Viu o pequeno ficar tenso sob o contato e pacientemente começou a beijar seu pescoço e rosto, como que para acalmá-lo. – Relaxe Edward... – pediu o moreno sem deixar de beijá-lo.

– Isso dói... – choramingou o pequeno encarando-o ligeiramente irritado.

O coronel sorriu outra vez, retornando às carícias na intimidade do menor, fazendo-o gemer mais outra vez.

Quis muito ainda ter forças para xingar Mustang por aquilo, pois não sabia se entregava-se ao prazer ou se sentia dor, o que fazia com que sentisse os dois vivamente.

Sentiu o sexo do outro adentrar mais em si, causando uma nova pontada de dor, ainda que este deslizasse mais facilmente agora. Não iria agüentar aquilo, doía demais!

Respirou fundo algumas vezes, vendo que o outro parara novamente em sua investida para adentrá-lo.

– Se estiver doendo muito, Edward, posso parar. – lembrou-o atenciosamente, mesmo sabendo ser mentira.

– Já... – começou, resignado, forçando seu corpo para baixo, fazendo o coronel penetrá-lo mais. – agüentei. dores. bem. piores... – fez uma careta desconfortável enquanto tentava se acostumar àquilo.

O menino desceu mais, quase acomodando-o por inteiro dentro de si, fazendo-o gemer audivelmente ao senti-se quase completamente esmagado dentro daquele corpo apertado.

Sentou completamente sobre a ereção do outro, orgulhoso por vencer aquela dor estúpida.

Olhou dentro dos olhos negros, vendo-os nublados de prazer, o que fez com que se sentisse quase grato pela dor ignorante que aquela droga e penetração causava. Era algo inimaginável, ver Mustang entregue ao prazer que lhe proporcionava apenas por abrigá-lo dentro de si. Sem sarcasmo ou sua usual superioridade, apenas prazer e satisfação.

Sentiu o menino se mexer sobre si, causando novos choques de prazer. Vê-lo desta forma, com os bracinhos enroscados em seu pescoço, a respiração entrecortada devido ao desconforto que tentava vencer, os olhos semi-serrados por conta da concentração em seus atos. Não pôde evitar estocá-lo fortemente, alcançando o ponto sensível do garoto logo de primeira, uma sorte.

Gemeu ao sentir aquele toque deleitoso novamente, aquilo era incrível.

Jogou a cabeça para trás ao ser estocado repetidas vezes, todo o desconforto mascarado perfeitamente pelo intenso prazer que aquele toque íntimo trazia.

Aquele prazer todo lhe parecia surreal e sentia seu coração acelerar mais ainda sempre que fitava os olhos do coronel cujo brilho intenso demonstrava algo além de mera satisfação sexual, algo mais profundo, uma satisfação infantil.

Seus corpos agora moviam-se juntos num ritmo frenético. Sentiu o ápice chegar violentamente, num espasmo arrebatador que o fez despejar-se sobre eles pouco antes do outro, que logo alcançou seu prazer de igual maneira.

Ficaram parados na mesma posição durante alguns minutos, seus corpos abraçados, seus lábios trocando um beijo cansado.

O coronel retirou-se de dentro do menor de maneira lânguida, deitando-se exausto sobre a cama com o menor ao seu lado.

– Acho que vou ter que trocar os lençóis de novo... – murmurou divertido ao notar o estado atual da cama.

– Podemos fazer isso depois... – respondeu em ar sonolento, aninhando-se ao peito do moreno.

Fitou intensamente a figura ao seu lado, aconchegada a si e sorriu ao pensar que seu sonho bobo de vê-lo deitado ao seu lado naquele instante era real. Serrou os olhos, encostando-se mais ao corpo menor, a fim de aproveitar aquele momento, mas palavras sussurradas o fizeram abrir os olhos, surpreso.

– ...também te amo coronel. – foi o que ouviu, num sussurro que bem poderia ser sua imaginação.

Mas sabia que não ser.

-x-

_Esse certamente é o maior caítulo da fic. Cheguei a pensar em decidi-lo, mas desisti da idéia_

Espero que o Lemon não esteja muito zoado, por que esse foi o primeiro que eu escrevi (e o único até então xD)

Obrigada a todos que leram e comentaram na Rain!

The End!!

Mas não se engane, ainda tem um epílogo tosco! o/


	5. Epílogo

**Notas iniciais do capítulo**

Aviso geral: Isso não pode ser considerado mesmo um "capítulo", especialmente pelo tamanho reduzido. Por isso a leitura desde epilogo não é obrigatória, sendo ele apenas para fins humorísticos.

Aviso dado.

Boa leitura descompromissada!

– Nii-san! Onde você estava? – berrou Alphonse, agarrando-se ao mais velho. – Isso não é justo! Quase me matou de preocupação!

– Hey, calma Al! – sorriu o loiro entre o abraço, afastando-se ligeiramente do enorme corpo metálico do mais novo, pois este não tinha noção da força que empregava naquilo. – Eu estou bem, não é?

– Você sumiu! Quase quarenta e oito horas desaparecido! – choramingou. – Onde você estava até agora? – olhou melhor a imagem de seu irmão, que lhe parecia completamente sonolento e possuía algumas marcas arroxeadas pelo corpo. – E por que você está machucado Nii-san?...

– Erh... Bom... – ficou extremamente rubro àquele comentário, e pensou seriamente se deveria mentir ao seu irmão. Mas seria inpensável. – Na verdade eu-...

– Fala Nii-san...

– Al, eu-...

– Hum?

– É que-... Aah! Al eu tava num hotel por causa da chuva! E o Mustang tava lá-..!

– _Vocês brigaram!_ – horrorizou-se o mais novo.

– NÃO! – pensou na noite que teve com o coronel, a confusão de mão se enroscando sofregamente enquanto rolavam por toda a cama e... Não pôde deixar de corar mais. – Bem-... Não _exatamente_...

– Não estou entendendo. – inquiriu Alphonse contrafeito.

– Al, eu _dormi_ com ele! – disse num sussurro rouco, corando mais ainda do que era possível.

– _Dormiu_...? – o mais novo teria arregalado os olhos se pudesse, mas logo pensou melhor e tomou controle de suas ações, cruzando os braços novamente. – Ok... se não quer dizer o que aconteceu, tudo bem... Mas não precisa _mentir_ também Ed! – ofendeu-se.

– Hein?

– Detesto quando você faz isso!

– Mas Al...

– Não fala comigo! –berrou Al, correndo de Edward. – Nii-san mentiroso!

– AL! – Edward ficou pasmo, vendo o irmão fugir chateado. – ...Mas eu falei a verdade...

_**The End.**_

-x-

**Notas finais do capítulo**

Ok, desculpe pelo final tosco, mas essa cena me surgiu enquanto me preparava pra dormir "

Mas realmente não poderia terminar daquele jeito! Era muito "oi acabou aqui, beijos", por isso acabei fazendo esse "extra".

Muito obrigada a todos que leram a Rain, e acompanharam as minhas viagens! Desculpe pelos erros de digitação e/ou a falta de contexto :'D

Final é sempre triste, por isso não sei mais o que escrever sem me chatear i.i Sorry.

beijos.


End file.
